


Haven

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta have been a couple for a long time now. they even have kids, Renjun and Jeno. Doyoung needed to go to Chile for business with their friends so he leaves their kids with Yuta.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is inspired with a conversation i had with my friend on twitter, when Johnny posted the DoYu picture in the winery in Chile. Apologies for any mistake i had made. 
> 
> Thank you :)

Doyoung always take care of their kids while Yuta helps him manage their businesses with their group of friends. He knows that raising two young adults and managing multiple businesses are stressful but he doesn't regret doing it every single day. Thankfully, he has a loving boyfriend who is always there for him. Yuta offered him to join their friends to their trip in Chile for a new business venture. It's usually Yuta who joins those kind of trips but he decided that Doyoung needed his healing time, which Doyoung greatly appreciated.

 

 _"Is your stuff ready, Love?"_   Yuta asks him. Doyoung turns to him

 _"Yeah, just need to double check everything..."_ He returns his attention to his luggage. Yuta leaves him for a while to check on their sons.

He knocks on his sons' bedroom door. They let him in.

 _"Renjun, Jeno, you guys still studying? Your dad is leaving in 20 minutes."_ Jeno nods then flashes him a smile.

 _"Just need to finish my essay, Dad. I'm almost finished."_ Renjun informs him. 

 _"Okay, but hurry up okay? or you can just finish that later. You need to say goodbye to your Appa, you know he'll miss you guys."_ Yuta explains.

 _"Yes, dad. I promise."_ Renjun smiles at him. Yuta leaves him be and goes back to Doyoung.

 

Doyoung is now being fetched by Youngho so they can go together to the airport. Jeno opens the door for his uncle.

 _"Dad! Appa! Uncle Youngho is here!"_ Jeno calls for his parents. 

Yuta goes down with Doyoung's luggages.

 _"Jeno, can you please help your Appa to bring down his other things."_ Yuta asks Jeno. He obliges. 

 _"Is he bringing a lot of stuff again?"_ Youngho asks him.

_"Not much, I told him not to go overboard this time."_

They both chuckle remembering how Doyoung brought too many stuff during their last trip to New Zealand.

 

Doyoung goes down alongside Jeno. _"_ _Renjun! Sweetie! Im leaving!"_ Doyoung calls him.

Renjun goes out of his room and goes down as well.

He gives his sons last minute reminders. Both of them just laughs lightly at their Appa who always worry about them.

 _"We're not kids anymore, Appa. We know what to do..."_ Renjun assures him.

Doyoung just nods. It's the first time he will be away for 2 weeks that's why he was that worried.

Renjun and Jeno hugs Doyoung and kisses him on the cheek. Doyoung turns to Yuta and also gives last minute reminders.

Yuta calms him down. _"Love, don't worry... I got it, okay?"_  

 _"Sure? Because the last time-"_ Doyoung rambles but Yuta cuts him off.

_"Ok, that was one time and trust me okay... Just have fun with the guys. Besides, I'll call you from time to time. I'll tell Renjun and Jeno to call you too."_

Doyoung just smiles. He hugs his boyfriend. Yuta kisses him on the forehead and they all bid goodbye. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since Doyoung left and everything has been okay so far. He finally gets a night to rest and he decided not to join his friends to roam around the city. He tries to call Yuta but the other doesn't pick up his call. He tries again but stiill, no answer. He gets worried so he decides to call Renjun but he's interrupted by a knock on his door. He looks first through the peep hole and is surprised to see his boyfriend. He opens the door quickly. 

_"Yuta?!"_

_"Hi Love!"_ Yuta kisses him on the lips and Doyoung is still surprised. 

Yuta let's himself in. Doyoung just looks at him stunned and confused. 

 _"Uhmm... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_ Doyoung asks him.

 _"Surprising you...  Why... You dont want me here?"_ Yuta playfully pouts.

Doyoung shakes his head, approaches Yuta and holds his arm _"No,no,no... I do, but im just confused... how, what... just please explain."_

They both sit down on the bed and Yuta explains. _"Well, our sons and I actually planned to surprise you here. I asked for Taeyong's help to surprise you so he booked me the flight a week ago and he messaged me when I landed to just go straight here."_

Yuta smiles at him but added more _"The kids are fine by the way, I asked Sicheng and Kun to look after them while we're here."_

Doyoung now felt relieved. He was just really worried about their sons.

He just hugs him and whispers _"I love you"_ and rests his head on the other's shoulder. Yuta turns around and kisses his cheek then kisses his lips.

They share a sweet kiss. Yuta speaks up. _"You want to join the others, now?"_

 _"No, I just want to be with you..."_ They embrace tighter then Doyoung asks Yuta _"But...can we call the kids? I miss them too..."_

Yuta removes his bangs to see his boyfriend's face and smiles at him. _"Sure."_

They lie down on the bed, cuddling while waiting for their sons to answer their facetime call. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doyoung and Yuta, along with their friends Youngho, Yoonoh, Taeyong, Taeil and Jungwoo goes to the winery that Doyoung always wanted to go to. It still is a surprise for Doyoung that it was Yuta who suggested for them to go there since his boyfriend doesn't usually appreciate places like that. He's the kind to suggest to go to places where they can have extreme adventures. They we're walking around the place, tasting different kinds of wine and of course, taking pictures especially that they're with Youngho who always wanted to take a photo of them or just anything. 

They finally are having lunch. Doyoung feels uneasy. He doesn't know why but he suddenly feels nervous. He feels like something happened with their kids so he tries to call them but no answer. He asks Yuta to call Sicheng or Kun but Yuta protests.

 _"Doyoung, it's like 12am there. The couple might be sleeping already. Stop worrying, please?"_ Doyoung just nods.

Yuta holds his hand and they walk toward the entrance of the restaurant following their friends. _"Come on, let's eat. I'm very hungry."_

This is one thing that Doyoung appreciates in their relationship. They balance each other out. Whenever Doyoung is being filled with negativity, Yuta just contradicts it with being the positive energy which makes him feel okay again. It's the same with Yuta, when he was in a dark place and no one seemed to understand what he has been going through, it was Doyoung who was patient enough to be stay with him until he found himself again. 

They sit down in the table with Taeyong and Yoonoh. They order their food. Yuta is excited to try the dishes to the point that he can't keep calm and stop smiling. He finds this side of Yuta adorable. Taeyong and Yoonoh leaves their table because they saw some of their friends at the other table and they went to say hello. Doyoung and Yuta are chatting when Youngho calls them for him to take a picture of them. Their picture looks cute. Doyoung is just doing a peace sign while Yuta is all smiley while showing his utensils. Taeyong and Yoonoh comes back to their table and their food arrived.

After they ate, they continued walking around the place. They spot a fountain and Youngho, of course, wanted them to have a mini photo shoot. Doyoung doesn't want to but Yuta forces him and guilt trips him in saying that their kids would love to see their photos. Youngho directs them with poses. Doyoung finds it ridiculous but fun. 

_"Doyoung, turn your back on Yuta. Like those dramatic fake fighting couple photos."_

_"No."_ Doyoung hesitates.

 _"Last one, I promise then we're done."_ Youngho pleads. Doyoung sighs _"Okay, okay... last one, alright?"_

Youngho nods with a smile. Doyoung turns his back and when Youngho tells them they're done. He faces Yuta. 

He is suprised Yuta kneeling down on one knee. He knows what it means... he's shaking, he's stunned and doesn't know what to do. He looks at their friends to see them all with their phones out and recording the moment. He returns his attention to Yuta who is still kneeling on one knee. 

 _"Yuta...."_ Doyoung is starting to tear up. He still can't believe it's happening. 

Yuta tries to compose himself and not get choked up. 

_"Love, I never expected to have a chance to be this happy in my life. You are my haven. I thank the Universe for allowing us to meet and letting me have you because I couldn't imagine my life without you... Kim Doyoung, will you marry me?"_

Yuta pulls out a small velvet box and opens it to reveal a ring. Doyoung cries harder because Yuta gave him the ring he always wanted if ever he will be engaged, and the fact that Yuta remembered it despite telling him long ago, when they we're just best friends and haven't even in love yet.

Doyoung softly responds _"Yes."_

Yuta stands up and puts the ring on his finger. They share a kiss. All of their friends cheer. Doyoung wipes Yuta's tears and Yuta does the same with him. They turn to their friends who are all smiling. They laugh at Taeyong who is crying and hugging Yoonoh. Their friends congratulate them. Taeil shows his phone which has a facetime ongoing and it's their kids. Doyoung smiles. 

 _"Congratulations Dad and Appa!"_ Renjun and Jeno greets them and while wiping their tears.

 _"Thank you kids."_ They thank them.

 _"Yah.... What time is it there... go to sleep..."_ Doyoung tells them. Yuta playfully smacks his arm for scolding their sons. 

Renjun and Jeno just laughs at them _"We will, Appa... Good night! We love you."_

 _"We love you too!! We'll celebrate when we get back okay?"_  

 _"Yes dad! Oh, Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Kun wants to greet you."_ They hand over the phone to the elders.

 _"Yuta hyung! Doyoung hyung! Congratulations!"_ Kun and Sicheng greets them. They thank them and after a short conversation, they end the call. 

 

Jungwoo offers them to go to another place to celebrate the newly engaged couple. They all agree. All of them walk back to parking lot. Yuta and Doyoung are holding hands. Doyoung still can't believe it has happened. He's dreams are finally a reality. He has two amazing kids and now, he is getting married to the love of his life. He looks at the ring on his finger and he can't stop smiling. He tugs Yuta's hand and they both stop. 

 _"Yes, Love?"_ Yuta asks him.

 _"Nothing... I just love you Mr. Nakamoto"_ Doyoung tells him. 

Yuta kisses his hand _"I love you too Mr. Kim-Nakamoto."_

**Author's Note:**

> End!!
> 
> Im sorry if you got disappointed with the proposal scene and how Yuta proposed sabhdmgdk i tried all my best to write a romantic intimate scene and that was the result :))
> 
> again, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
